Timeline
The series timeline includes events in the nineteenth and twentieth centuries. Nineteenth century *1839: Ethan Thompson is born. ("Battle of the Century") *1848: Elenore Thompson is born. ("Battle of the Century") *1863: The Battle of Vicksburg takes place. The Commodore's brother is killed during the battle. ("Paris Green") *1867: Jackson Parkhurst takes part in the Wagon Box Fight during Red Cloud's War. ("Gimcrack & Bunkum") *1881: Nucky Thompson is a member of the Atlantic City Junior Beach Patrol. ("Home") *1883: Damien Fleming is born ("Ourselves Alone") *1884: Gillian Darmody is born. ("Paris Green") *1885: Mabel Thompson is born. ("A Return to Normalcy") *1892: Doomsday cult leader Edgartin Sterry prophesizes the Second Coming to take place in this year. Nelson Van Alden's father, one of his followers, gives away the family farm in anticipation and the family awaits in a tent for the whole of the year. Van Alden's relation with his parents begins to sour afterwards. *1893: Margaret Schroeder is born. ("Family Limitation") *1894: Nelson Van Alden's aunt takes him to a play, his fundamentalist parents are enraged and shun all contact with her. ("A Dangerous Maid") *1897: On May 1 Gillian is raped by The Commodore. Nucky set up their meeting. ("Paris Green") *1898: **Jimmy Darmody is born in January. **Chalky White runs dice at the beach and meets Nucky for the first time. ("The Emerald City") Twentieth century 1900s *1901: **Booker T. Washington makes a stop in Atlantic City. **Chalky claims that he met the Commodore for the first time and found out that Nucky had been overtaxing him for 3 years. ("The Emerald City") *1903: Elenore Thompson dies aged 55. ("Battle of the Century") *1905: Gillian tries to marry Mr. Lancaster ("Anastasia") *1908: **Nelson and Rose Van Alden are married. ("21") **Jimmy, The Commodore and Nucky attend a speech by Republican Presidential nominee William Howard Taft. ("The Ivory Tower") *1909: **Margaret immigrates to the United States. She is pregnant but miscarries on arrival. ("Family Limitation") **A workers strike in Atlantic City is put down violently ("Georgia Peaches") 1910s *1911: Esther Randolph becomes a public defender in California ("Peg of Old") *1912: **Nucky (then Atlantic County Sheriff) arrests Hans Schroeder for public indecency during Oktoberfest. ("The Ivory Tower"). **Enoch Thompson Jr. is born and dies in the second half of December. ("A Return to Normalcy") *1913: Mabel Thompson commits suicide aged 28. ("Boardwalk Empire", "A Return to Normalcy") *1914: Teddy Schroeder is born. ("21") *1916: Emily Schroeder is born. ("The Emerald City") *1917: **The Rohann family move to the USA. ("A Dangerous Maid") **The D'Alessio brothers rob a restaurant and kill 3 people. ("Belle Femme") **Jimmy and Richard Harrow leave to fight in World War I. ("Boardwalk Empire", "Home") **Nucky ends his relationship with Annabelle and begins seeing Lucy Danziger. ("Home") **Margaret stops attending confession regularly. ("The Age of Reason") *1918: **Angela meets the Dittrich family. ("Belle Femme") **Jimmy is injured at the Meuse-Argonne Offensive and treated at a field hospital in Verdun. ("Anastasia", "Home") *1919: **Jimmy spends some months at the Walter Reed Hospital in Washington DC. ("Home") **Arnold Rothstein fixes the World Series, later known as the Black Sox Scandal. **A drunken member of the Order of Ancient Celts throws a midget known as "Captain Haddock" over the Boardwalk. ("Nights in Ballygran") 1920s 1920 *1920: First season **January - "Boardwalk Empire", "The Ivory Tower", "Broadway Limited" **February - "Anastasia" **March - "Nights in Ballygran" **April - "Family Limitation" **May - "Home" **June - "Hold me in Paradise" **July - "Belle Femme" **August - "The Emerald City" **September - "Paris Green" **October 31 to November 2 - "A Return to Normalcy" 1921 *1921: Second season **February - "21", "Ourselves Alone" **March - "A Dangerous Maid" **April - "What does the bee do?" **May - "Gimcrack and Bunkum" **June - "The Age of Reason", "Peg of Old", "Two Boats and a Lifeguard" **July - "Battle of the Century", "Georgia Peaches", "Under God's Power She Flourishes" Category:Boardwalk Empire